


Reunited

by DracoPendragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff, Jack Harkness is the Face of Boe, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after the Face of Boe died.</p><p>In which Jack discovers there is an afterlife, and is reunited with someone very important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know I was having feels

This is what happened after the Face of Boe died.

Jack hoped that when he died, he wouldn’t end up spending the rest of the afterlife (if there even was such a thing) as a giant head.

His eyes closed, and he ceased to exist.

His eyes opened again.

There was light and dark. Everything was blurred, his vision a palette of black and white and every shade of grey in the spectrum between.

‘Jack?’

He took his name – the one he had stolen from the soldier – to mean he had returned in his 51st Century form. The voice speaking to him was vaguely familiar.

‘Jack? You’re naked. Wake up, will you?’

He looked down, vision more focused.

_Yup, definitely naked. Well, that’s always a fun start._

He looked up at the person talking to him and instantly pulled him closer into a tight embrace.

‘Ianto,’ he breathed as he buried his face into the other’s chest. The familiar scent of coffee made him feel giddy with emotion.

‘Hi, Jack,’ smiled Ianto as he held on to his lover.

Jack pulled back so he could look Ianto in the eye. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be.’

‘I am anyway.’ He gently placed a kiss on Ianto’s lips, revelling in the opportunity to be able to do so again. It had been so long.

‘Where are we?’

‘Your own personal heaven. I’ve been waiting a while for you.’

‘I’m here now,’ smiled Jack, eyes moist with tears of happiness. ‘I’m with you.’

He kissed the other man again, harder and more hungrily this time.

‘I love you, Ianto Jones.’

‘And I love you too, Jack.’

They pulled apart reluctantly after a moment.

'We have the rest of eternity together,' Ianto pointed out. 'Where do you want to begin?'

'We've been through so much, but I don't think we ever did have that date. How about there?' Jack asked.

'Sounds good, Sir.'


End file.
